tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Meeting
Desert Meeting Log Title: Desert Meeting Characters: Blaster, G.I. Joe, Megatron, Motormaster, Over Kill, Skywarp, Snoop, Spike, Starscream, Typhoon, Valour Evac, Sci-Fi, Kinetic, Major Bludd, Vectors, Wisp Location: Autobot City Year: 2008 TP: Mindswap TP Category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Monday, March 24, 2008, 8:00 PM ---- Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City This large glass polyhedron of a room is dominated by the extensive communications equipment that nearly fills it. This tower is the claimed terrirory of Blaster, and this is the place where he generally broadcasts from. The top of the structure is dominated by a powerful set of antennas and broadcast and reception dishes. In the center of the room is a large, raised chair, made of gold-colored metal. This chair sports a fold-down keypad in front of it, and can even connect directly to Blaster in his boombox mode, allowing him to personally broadcast over amazing distances. Contents: * Blaster <> Megatron says, "Attention all Decepticons! Those of you still loyal to /me/ are to report to Trypticon's main landing pad. IMMEDIATELY!" <> Typhoon as Valour says, "Oh, smeg! Megatron's making some sort of all-call." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "I intercepted it as well, Typhoon." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Do you think you're up for meeting up with them and trying to glean some information from them?" <> Megatron says, "I know some of you are, in fact, Autobots masquerading as my Decepticons. I'm certain you have your little plots in place to bring us down from the inside. That is of little consequence anymore. Let your commanders know that I wish to arrange a meeting." <> Aerospace CO Valour says, "Uh, you hear that, Blaster?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "What sort of meeting, sir?" <> Megatron says, "To discuss the current predicament and the inevitable chaos it will lead us into." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Yeah. There has to be some way out of this." (Radio) Blaster transmits, "I hear it, Typhoon. Meet me on the Autobot City tarmac. I'm going with you," to Valour. Tele-Viper 742 says, "This medic in one of the outlying towns just gave me Cesspool's ident when I asked him his name. And...it isn't Cesspool. Not even some mind-switched version of the man. I don't know who he is, but he's definitely borrowing an identity that isn't his." Over Kill says, " Can you send a visual?" Tele-Viper 742 says, "Negative, I don't have my equipment on me, just the radio. Came out here looking for the post office, actually." Over Kill says, " waht is your location?" Major Bludd says, "I'm aware of the potentially confusing situation with Cesspool, Pennington. Keep an eye on him nonetheless." <> Megatron says, "My more /pressing/ concern, whoever you are, is for the welfare of my troops in Autobot custody. I'm certain you share the same concern." <> Blaster says, "This is Blaster of the Autobot forces. If you wish to meet and discuss the sitation, I'm certainly game." <> Megatron says, "I will be heading to the Australian outback with a contingent of my /loyal/ troops and those prisoners we have taken. Spread the word to the flesh creatures. I am certain they are missing those of their own." <> Autobot Blaster says, "I will do so, and will meet you in one of your 'captured' troops." Kinetic says, "Anytink I can assist with, Major?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "I'll be along as well." Joe Joe Ally Blaster says, "GI Joe. Megatron is calling a meeting in the Australian outback, concerning the fate of mindswapped soldiers from each of our forces." Tele-Viper 742 says, "Intercepted transmission: Megatron is calling a meeting in the Australian Outback, concerning the fate of mindswapped soldiers. The Joes have been invited." Joe Joe Ally Blaster says, "Cobra has infiltrated your broadband and is now aware of the meeting as well." Kinetic says, "Then had better make selves known, no?" Major Bludd says, "Nicely netted, Pennington. I think this is a party we should crash." Blaster heads down to the Landing Pad. Landing Pad - Autobot City The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Contents: * Blaster * Valour * Autobot Shuttle Valour waits nervously on the tarmac. "Hi, Blaster," ze says nervously. Blaster jives, "Let's move. Transform." Valour leaps into the air, and expands into a large, impressive fighter jet. Blaster leaps up, and transforms, landing expertly in Valour's cockpit. Valour An F-15E jet fighter. <> Aerospace CO Valour says, "Do you have meetup coordinates, Megatron?" <> Megatron says, "Transmitting them now." Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, we'll need Vector Six for transport. See she's ready." Over Kill says, " Vector 6 ready. Seems she heard you and is ready to go. Shall I come with?" Blaster jives, "Alright. Let's move, Typhoon." Major Bludd says, "Is your current form capable of crossing the ocean, Warlord?" Blaster plays 'Danger Zone' as Typhoon blasts off. Over Kill says, "Hrm. I don't think so." Autobot Shuttle goes to Lower North Pacific Ocean - Pacific Ocean. The Federation has left. Major Bludd says, "Assemble at the airfield. We'll leave shortly." Valour takes off from Autobot City, and is soon jetting over the Pacific Ocean towards Australia. Blaster sits in Valour's cockpit in tapedeck mode. They fly to Kata Tjuta. Kata Tjuta Kata Tjuta, more commonly known as The Olgas, is a group of of dome-shaped rock formations in the Australian Outback, 25 kilometers east of Uluru, or Ayers Rock. Kata Tjuta has great cultural and spiritual significance to the Aboriginal people, and is considered a sacred site. Contents: * Decepticon Shuttle Valour swoops into Kata Tjuta, and heads for the Warmonger. The jet zooms over the Warmonger, and comes back around, transforming and landing with a flourish. The ebony fighterjet folds up into the dashing form of Valour. Valour Governor Marshal Valour is a tall, powerful Seeker, built to command. His demeanor, however, seems rather uncertain for someone so high-ranking in the Decepticon Air Command. His armour is a deep, gloss black, usually shined so spotlessly as to practically reflect lasers, but at the moment rather dusty and tarnished. Stylish, well-designed indigo highlights bring out the strength and agility of his form, and his face is a deep, royal purple, with crimson optics glancing nervously to the left and right. His upper limbs are armed with black and chrome autocannons and dark violet gauntlets. His chest is translucent lavender, treated to resist all but the most powerful forms of artillery. On his back are a splendid pair of ebon wings, each proudly displaying the Decepticon sigil. Clasped to his waist is the handle of an electrified ener-sabre, ever at hand. Valour's optics sweep the area with uncharacteristic uncertainty, and those that know him might wonder if this is really Valour at all. Megatron strides out of the Warmonger, his finely polished armor (and especially the Cannon) gleaming in the sunlight. He's accompanied by several armed guards...but no prisoners. Joe General Evac says, "Anyone else going? If so, meet me on the Pit's airfield now. Move!" Joe CAPT Sci-Fi says, "On the move!" Valour steps towards Megatron, and opens his chest. From Valour's cockpit, a red tape desk springs out, transforming into the Autobot Blaster. Evac pilots a Tomahawk to the site, landing in visual range, but a bit away from the Transformers Megatron looks around as everyone gathers. He offers them a grin, "Perhaps a beacon for those wayward guests who have not yet found us..." He lifts his right arm, crooked at the elbow. After a moment, a bubble of purple energy forms at the muzzle. It grows for a few seconds before, with a violent tearing noise, a beam of brilliant purple energy lances skyward. It illuminates the entire area with an eerie glow. Major Bludd instructs Vector Six to land a few hundred feet from the Tomahawk. It's hard to be stealthy in a Vector. May as well let the others know Cobra is here. Valour takes a step back at the lightshow. He seems unusually nervous and timid. Major Bludd climbs out of the Vector and walks up to stand by the draconic vehicle's 'head'. He glances around at the Joes, then up at Blaster and the Decepticons. Blaster lands heavily on the ground, and turns to Megatron, watching his light display with a bit less trepadation than Megatron's Air Commander. Evac climbs out of the Tomahawk, and watches as the Cobras arrive and land nearby. "Look sharp," he orders his troop(s), and hops down to the ground. Kinetic steps out shortly after Major Bludd, though she keeps even more of a distance from the goings on. After all, they have a word for snipers that get too close to the middle of the action. 'Dead.' Valour stands a bit behind Blaster, and seems to defer to the Autobot communicator's authority. Megatron looks around as the representatives of all the factions approach. He's not scowling as much as he normal does...in fact, he's smirking quite broadly. "Ah, welcome. So glad you could all make this little...meeting." He looks at the gathered vehicles, "No doubt you're all suffering from this recent affliction of your minds." Blaster jives, "Well, you brought us here, Megatron. It's true that we're all in a bit of a pickle concerning all this bad hoodoo. What did you have in mind to do about it?" Evac gives Major Bludd a nod between soldiers, even enemy ones. Vector unloads all of the Cobras. The vector keeps an eye on everything as best a BAT carrier can. Major Bludd notices Evac's gesture and returns it with a lift of his eyebrow. He gazes up at Megatron. "I presume you had something to do with this ... affliction, Megatron." Evac turns with Bludd's gaze and looks up at Megatron as well. Vector Mk1 scurries behind Sci-Fi, watching the gathered group. She keeps her eyes focused on Megatron, almost warily. Valour is slightly behind Blaster, but seems to be trying to keep his apparently nervousness in check. Blaster jives, "That's the scuttlebutt, Megatron." Evac crosses his arms across his broad chest as he waits for Megatron's explanation. Megatron dodges the Major's question, not really answering it but not entirely denying it. "I assure you, I have those scientists still loyal, and not trying to sabbotage my efforts, investigating the phenomenon. However, in the meantime, the security risks of having our enemies in each others' bodies is...considerably high." Major Bludd snorts. "That goes without saying. Why don't you go ahead and tell us why you've brought us all here, eh?" "You called us here, Megatron. I am pleased to see that for once, all four the armies can be at peace." Sci-Fi eyes Vector, "Sit. Be good." He then looks up at Megatron, "Bludd, how goes your efforts with Cobra on this issue?" Evac joins Bludd in a tell-us-something-we-don't-already-know expression. Kinetic isn't thrilled about this turn of events, but judging by everyone else around here she isn't the only one. She even lucked out by avoiding the worst of those afflictions, but in the long run it still affects her world well enough. Though she still keeps out of the conversation, because hell, if she was any good at diplomatic situations she wouldn't have gone with an isolated position in the ranks. Megatron looks around at the others again, "What we have here is a very large, open area mostly unused by those of this country. I propose that we use it as a location to house those of our ranks who have been altered." Evac is standing near Major Bludd, looking up at Megatron, listening to the explanation of why they've all been brought here. Blaster is near Megatron as well, boldly representing the Autobots and not looking too shy at being this close to the Slagmaker's cannon Vector Mk1 pulls on Sci-Fi's sleeve. She leans in close to whisper something to him, trying not to interrupt the large Transformers. Valour is standing just behind Blaster, looking not nearly as valorous as usual. Evac says commandingly, "What do you mean, 'house'? Temporary residence, or a holding pen?" Motormaster says flatly, "I'm actually fine where I'm at right now." Blaster frowns, looking unconvinced, but for once not saying anything about it before considering it. Major Bludd cuts his eye to Sci-Fi, scowling briefly as the Joe addresses the Vector. He frowns up at Megatron. "What will that accomplish? It might keep them out of trouble for the time being, but you're proposing putting a band-aid on the problem. What do you know about the prospect of actually /correcting/ this problem?" Megatron looks down at Evac, "I have brought sufficient materials to designate an area. "And naturally, I don't have the requisite materials for providing for humans. We need far less by way of amenities, as I'm sure you can imagine." He then turns to Bludd, since the humans are the ones with the Q&A at the moment, "If you have any information that you believe we do /not/, I welcome you to share it." Sci-Fi eyes Motormaster, "Um, who are you?" He has a small smirk on is face as if saying he knows the truth. He then faces to turn to face Bludd, "Sir, with all due respect, I am sure that we can hold those who have switched bodies and minds fine in our own local facilities." Blaster jives, "How many Autobots have you captured in Decepticon bodies, Megatron? We obviously have a few of our own." Kinetic says, "Major, am tinkink dis would make it easier for them to keep tabs on what everyone else does not want them to know about. Is too dramatic an idea without any useful purpose to rest of us." Motormaster's eyes flare at Sci-Fi and says rather unconvincingly, "Quiet...human." Over Kill says, " Query: How do we know everyone is who they seem?" Major Bludd glares openly at Sci-Fi. "Don't you know what side yer on, boy?" Kinetic says, "If are havink problems with minds switchink do not believe is possible to know. Right now do not trust anyone further than can throw them." Major Bludd says, "Not now, Six." Vector Mk1 moves protectively in front of Sci-Fi, glaring at Major Bludd. She moves to all fours. "I think we should shoot people who say they are our enemies. And be non-violent to those who are our friends." The pilot handles things like a, well, BAT. Evac looks at 'Wisp.' "That's not so easy when our enemies look like our friends," he growls. Over Kill says, " Is that 4? With the Joes?" "I'm certain we know less than you do about this whole debacle, Megatron," Bludd says, his gaze still on Sci-Fi and Vector Six. "Six," he growls as the Vector moves in front of the Joe, "...stand down." He gazes with increasing uncertainty at the Vector. Vector is still a giant vector (6) and stares at (4) who is with the Joes. "Four. This is six. Obey CO." Blaster glances at the Cobras and their twisted minions while he waits for Megatron to answer his query. Major Bludd says, "Okay, now /I/'m confused." Vector says, "6 is the vector ya flew in on. 4 is the one with Sci-Fi :)" Major Bludd didn't realise there were two Vectors here. Vector says, "one's in a human body. Ones not :)" Megatron's Smirk Of Arrogance is melting into a Scowl Of Annoyance. And it shows in the grating of his voice. "My proposal is one of /convenience./ Once we've found a solution to this mess, would it not be easier to have all those afflicted in a single location? "I'd prefer to do as little global hunting as I absolutely had to..." Kinetic shifts her stance slightly with Vector 6 getting perhaps a little too involved with things in a slightly not constructive manner. Damned things, ever since the BAT shennanigans she's always been leery of anything more mechanical than biological. What the biological one's issue was she has no clue, but it is quickly becoming a point of concern to this vipress. Did the others realize how big of a powder keg they were all standing upon here? Blaster strokes his pointy silver chin. "It would be best to have us all in one place when we swap minds back, that's for sure... maybe with a cease-fire so things don't devolve into an immediate fuelbath once we're all back in our original bodies." Over Kill says, " Over Kill. Will you tell four to behave?" Over Kill says, "Must I do everything myself? Where are you?" Motormaster gives Blaster a stunned look. "Why don't we just have the Autobots who are switched hang out at Autobot City." His optics leer at Megatron. "With all due respect, your practice of 'global hunting' usually leads to a body count." Evac looks around the area. "We can manage our own ... 'changed' troops, Megatron," Bludd insists. "This country has been a penal colony once already." Evac says commandingly, "How close are you to a solution, Megatron? You're right about this land not being very habitable for long-term human occupation." Blaster looks back at Motormaster. "I have no problem keeping tabs on Decepticons stuck in Autobots' bodies, but I'm not sure I trust the Decepticons too long with those of our troops stuck in theirs. A joint committee to oversee the afflicted might not be a bad idea. Vector Mk1 looks to Major Bludd and snarls a bit. "Not sure who you are. But I obey Sci-Fi right now," the human girl says. "So this Megatron guy wants to keep us all here. What keeps him from leaving us in a prison?" Megatron looks to Motormaster, his scowl shifting to a cold, wicked grin, "Precisely the reason I imagine you'd want to avoid such a thing..." He looks down at Evac, "Close to discovering the source. It appears to be some sort of...pardon the cliche...'cosmic radiation.'" He chuckles quietly at his own use of the phrase, "A unique source of radioactive particles that appear to have opened conduits between the neurological wavelengths that govern conscious thought. Effectively allowing them to 'jump.' Evac looks at 'Wisp'. "It's not like we'd leave him on sole charge of any joint camp. The human side would have to be run by Cobra and GI Joe, possibly with the supervision of the Australian and US government. And it's certainly not a long-term solution." Blaster looks back at Megatron. "So, Megatron -- once this radiation is isolated, how long 'til you can work out a way to 'jump' everyone back? And, since this is a joint Cybertronian problem, how open are you to sharing your research with the rest of us? How can we trust you? Keep in mind we have had a troubled past with each other and as well as Cobra." Sci-Fi looks at 'Sally' and sighs, "Sally, obey orders. You be sure to remember who you are and the freedom you have." He then nods to Motormaster, "I second what the Decepticon said. I think that locking up the affected in a prison is a bigger injury." He offers some candy to Sally, "Here, candy. Sugar is good for you." "We should exchange what we /do/ know about this phenomenon," Bludd proposes. "If all sides have the same information, we can all work on a solution." Blaster nods in agreement with Bludd. "In this case, open source is the way to go." He pauses to think, his shins quietly playing Adam Ant. Evac says, "Exactly. We're not about to just back and wait for evil robots to come up with the sole solution." Major Bludd glances to Blaster and then to Evac. "Frightening." Motormaster nods very slightly to the Adam Ant song. He says guardedly "I'm sure all of us are just as anxious to get back to our original bodies." Megatron smirks at Bludd's proposal, "So intelligent for a flesh creature." He snaps the fingers of his left finger, and one of his guards hands him a datapad, "This contains what we know, and what we have hypothesized. I can't imagine you having remotely this much, and question your progress in even investigating it...but this should give you quite a boost." He looks to Blaster, "I trust you're capable of converting the data into a form the humans can use?" He looks around at the gathered party, "And as far as this 'colony' goes. The problem with simply reversing the radiation effect is ensuring that the thought patterns return to their original bodies." Vector Mk1 seems to behave as told to. She takes the candy, narrowing her eyes. "don't need to be paccified.." she murmurs. She doesn't give it back, but she does start to wander away from Sci-Fi towards her larger kin. "This is a human and transformer problem. We'll let them solve it." The Vector watches its 'kin' warily. Evac looks up at Blaster as well. "I'll trust they'll be no delay in translating and providing us the information quickly," he says gruffly. It's not a question. Motormaster looks down at Evac and says quickly "Don't worry, you guys'll be the first to know." Blaster jives, "I'll disseminate the data, and bring your colony idea back to Optimus Prime. Anything our scientists can do with the information, we'll pass along to all concerned." Evac looks at Bludd. "This once, I'll make sure Cobra gets the information as well. "Also, I'll have my wife have a look. She knows a thing or two about weird radiation," he says cryptically. Megatron smirks faintly, "Yes, passing the idea along...that leaves a bit of an inconvenience." He looks back at the shuttle, "You see, I came prepared to implement this proposal immediately. The prisoners will be most disappointed to find that they're returning to Trypticon..." Blaster looks down at Bludd. "I will, as well," he says, sounding a little defensive. Looking back at Megatron, he demands, "Who do you have with you, Megatron?" Major Bludd lifts an eyebrow toward Megatron, impressed the Decepticon deigned to give out any information at all. He turns his head toward Evac, narrowing his eye at the medic who seems to be more than just that. "Prisoners?" He glares again at Megatron. "What d'you mean by that?" Vector snarls at the word prisoners. It's gatling guns lock on Megatron immediately, however it remains still. Valour looks nervously between Blaster and Megatron. Motormaster gives a quick glance at Megatron, thinking he has his human form in possession. Blaster flexes his large black fists. Megatron looks down at Bludd, "Those who have changed bodies, and opted to use that to their advantage by sabotaging our efforts." He looks toward Valour, "I'm certain you have a few of my own troops in your own bodies?" The actions of the Vector (whichever one, they all look the same to him) garner a snarl. He raises his cannon, the weapon's barrel filling with an ominous glow, "And I swear, if you humans cannot keep your toys under control, I will /personally/ revoke them." Kinetic was afraid of this. Not only that, she's still too close to get involved, but did they really want things to escalate that far? Maybe it was for the better she lacked that one minute of prep time needed to put very large holes into things and a pleasant spot with which to do such in. But hey, say the word and she'd certainly try. Major Bludd smiles cruelly. "You want a war with Cobra?" He extends a hand toward Vector Six in a calming gesture and stares steadily up at Megatron. Blaster interposes himself between Megatron and the Cobra. "You'll do no such thing," he jives. "Yes, we have some Decepticons in Autobot bodies captive, who you'll be pleased to know did manage to do some damage to Autobot City before they were stopped. "Who do you have to exchange?" Major Bludd whispers, "Easy, Six. Stay ready." Motormaster stands next to Blaster, folding his arms and looking at Megatron. Valour looks from Blaster to Motormaster, and then crosses his own arms, trying to look tough, and surprisingly failing, considering the powerful body he has. Motormaster looks down at Valor and smirks slightly, but his glance hardens as he faces Megatron again. Snoop wiggles around in Blaster's chest Evac mutters to Major Bludd, "Do... keep... troops... don't... turning..." Over Kill says, " ...toy? Confirmed. I am ready." Megatron raises an optic ridge, his lips twitching. He could very possibly shoot the Vector straight through Blaster's head. He doesn't look at Bludd as he speaks, "I believe the question, fleshling, is whether or not you want a war with /me/." The glow of his cannon subsides as he lowers his hand, "I could easily eliminate you all and be done with this exchange. Continue my work on my own." He regains his temper and resumes his twisted smirk, "So you should consider yourselves lucky that I'm even having this discussion with you. Now, Blaster, as for exchanges. I have another datapad with a list of seven confirmed swaps. Although I regret to inform you that Roadbuster is in Blot's body...so good luck with that." Major Bludd glares. He mutters to Evac, "... bloody... Joe." Blaster looks at Megatron sternly, his shins playing electronica by Baby Doc while he stands his ground tensely, shielding the humans and their sentient craft. He jives, "How many of them do you actually have in your custody, Megatron?" Vector continues to trace Megatron's movements with it's guns, but does not fire. It growls somewhere deep in its throat, it doesn't speak, it just keeps him in it's sights. The human in Joe BDU's by it's side nods. "I yes, six. I do not like this either. Let the humans handle him." Over Kill says, "Six. Don't let them taunt you." Motormaster clinches his energy sword, but shows no sign of using it - it may just be a nervous tic. Kinetic mutters "Am so gettink hammered after dis..." Megatron takes the datapad from another guard and offers it to Blaster, "I have the seven confirmed. There is also First Aid in Onslaught's body, but we have lost track of him. He may have gone into hiding." He looks down at the humans, "If you do not wish to participate in this effort, then be gone. I'll take my information back. We, the Decepticons, will find the solution and cure our own. And should I have to go on one of my... 'Global Hunts', don't think that you can stand in my way." Evac mutters to Major Bludd, "... business... of your fool troops... men..." Blaster reaches to accept both dataPADDs -- the one with the scientific information, and the one with the mindswap lists. He jives, "Who do you actually have with you?" "So full of yourselves," Bludd snorts. "If there's nothing else, we 'fleshlings' will leave you robots to your business." He turns and walks toward Vector Six. "As usual, the Transformers have created a problem that affects humanity and proceed to edge us out of the solution. Maybe IMORTAL had it right after all." Motormaster clears his throat "Careful, Megatron. You so much as touch a human hair, and I'll see to it you'll never get Motormaster or Menasor again .." Evac looks back at Bludd, and shakes his head. He makes no move to leave as well. Valour glances quickly at Motormaster. Major Bludd mutters to Evac, "... should... about... get... of... men... --..." Megatron snatches both datapads back into his hand as Bludd turns to leave. "Very well, then." He turns and motions for his guards to follow, "I wish you all the best of luck. "I'll have Trypticon send my regards to Cobra when I've sorted this mess out." Evac calls back to Bludd as the Major walks toward Vector Six. "There's a big difference between dying in battle and getting killed over some fool Transformer idiocy." Kinetic says, "Can I please shoot ego out of him before we go?" Blaster jives, "Ahem. Megatron. Cobra is pulling out. They don't represent the Autobot position. I'm still listening." Motormaster glances at Blaster, wondering if he might have said something stupid. Megatron glances over his shoulder, "The solution I propose is hardly effective if there are still afflicted running around the globe. I simply offered an easier solution. No matter." Vector lowers its weapons once Megatron starts to depart. "Not scared of him." It comments. "If they cause problems. Will shoot them. We can always find. Own solution." Motormaster raises his voice. "At least tell us who you have - " Blaster jives, "You said you wanted to contain the errant Cybertronians, and that the humans didn't matter. If you meant what you said, we can leave the humans to their own ends and settle this between us." Over Kill says, "I'm begining to agree with the Vectors. Shoot them and let their god sort it out." Major Bludd pauses at Vector Six's side, turning back toward Evac. "You're right." He glances at the young woman who's housing Vector Four's mind. "Perhaps we should put our heads together and let the robots ..." he pauses, searching for an alternative to the rather vulgar phrase he was about to use, "... do their own thing." He spreads his hands. Evac nods in agreement. Major Bludd says, "If we had the firepower on hand, I would be more than pleased to allow it. But it'd be suicide." Major Bludd says, "Pity IMORTAL's gone down the gurgler, eh?" Megatron shakes his head slowly, "When our own troops have crossed over into their minds, and vice versa, then we'll need full cooperation. I'll just leave up a sign asking my troops to watch where they step, so no Viper bodies get squashed." Vector Mk1 looks rather confused. She follows Six because it seems right. Her AI isn't quite as advanced as the Vector's. "And we expected more from Decepticons?" she pauses. "You drop our troops now. Gently. Carefully human!" Six puts a rather large paw in front of the human girl. "Silence." Evac turns his back on the Transformers as well, and approaches Bludd. "Are you saying this mindswitching thing is continuing?" Bludd peers around Blaster toward Megatron. "That people are still switching bodies?" Valour blurts out, "This is stupid! Megatron, share your data at least, so we can help you find a cure!" Vector chuffs at its fellow's insult of 'human' "They're not human. But if they have our allies..." Over Kill says, "Hey. Have we ever thought of using the Brainscanner to tell who is who?" Major Bludd says, "I don't think so, Over Kill. But the Brainwave Scanner is not a pleasant contraption to be strapped into." Valour drawls, "Unless, of course, you want the Autobots keeping the bodies of some of your best warriors!" Over Kill says, "Specially if we don't know who Mindbender is." Megatron pauses, looking back over his shoulder toward Major Bludd, a truly sadistic grin on his face, "Oh, had you not noticed? A few of your own troops' bodies seem to belong to Decepticons now." He turns, looking toward Evac, "A few civilians and nondescript military members from various countries, as well." Over Kill says, "I'm going to patch in to Vector 6. I think I can handle this better then my sisters." Valour drawls, "Look, let's work on a cure first, and we can discuss rounding people up once we know what we're going to do with them!" Major Bludd says, "They're doing fine, Over Kill. Don't make this any more of a scene than it already is." Over Kill says, "Hrngh. He's protective. This isn't just between humans and Transformers." Evac approaches Bludd. "This is your country. Do you know of a neutral place were we can go to discuss this without alien intervention?" He ignores Megatron's taunts of information. Motormaster whispers, "How do we know he isn't abusing those in captavity? Does he even know they need food and water?" Vector looks at her sister. "How do we know he has our troops? There's no proof. "They're not here. He could be using. Empty threat." Blaster whispers, "I was hoping to discuss that AFTER we got the data from him," to Motormaster. Motormaster gives a single nod Blaster looks at Megatron. "Don't be a jerk, brother. You brought us here to sell us your plan. Give us what you have, and I'll see what I can do to bring the others around." Major Bludd smiles at Evac. "My country," he mutters, "right or wrong. Yeah, let's do that." He glances toward Vector Six, nodding. "He could be bluffing. Let's put a little distance between us and the robots, eh? They won't even notice we've gone." Vector nods it's head. "Can fly us to a safe spot." it offers. Evac glances back at the Transformers, and then nods to Bludd. He returns to the Tomahawk, keeping communication channels open to coordinate with Cobra. Valour drawls, "You can't have expected us to trust you right off the bat, Megatron! "DECEPTicons, remember? Give us the data in good faith, and we'll talk to Prime about your offer. And Hawk." Blaster sighs as those around him seem to be unravelling what could have been an opportunity for interfaction communication. Megatron watches as the humans go, smirking, "Well, then..." He looks to Blaster, "You see what fools you struggle to protect? Pathetic wretches. If by /some/ stretch of the imagination, you manage to convince them...you know where I can be contacted." He turns and starts back toward his shuttle, "And who knows? I may actually be willing to reconsider my offer." Major Bludd climbs aboard Vector Six without a word to the Transformers. Valour ughs in frustration, and stamps his foot like an angry teenage girl. Kinetic follows after Bludd once again. This is his show anyway, and she'd be damned if the rest of the snakes left this place without her. Evac fires up his Tomahawk, and follows the Cobras out of the area. Vector opens its hatch and lets in the humans who will be joining it. It doesn't say a word either, just obeying orders. Blaster frowns, and folds his arms across his massive yellow chest. "Fine, Megatron. Have it your way." Megatron lets out a cackle, slipping both datapads into a hip panel, "Oh, trust me, Blaster. There's a lesson in all of this. If you figure it out, do let me know. I'd /love/ to see the look on your face! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" He steps up the ramp, followed closely by his Seeker entourage. Valour watches Megatron go, frowning. Meanwhile, Blaster's silver face is twisted in a WTF expression, his amber optics wide at Megatron's even-more-flamboyant-as-usual exit. Is the Decepticon leader losing it? Kinetic says, "Are we gettink out here?" Motormaster gives a perplexed look at Blaster. Blaster jives, "Keep in mind, Megatron, we hold just as many Decepticons as you hold Autobots. I trust it's in both our interests to keep our respective prisoners in good shape." Motormaster nods and raises his energy sword and gives a mock salute. Decepticon Shuttle > Megatron steps into the Warmonger, a most amused expression on his features. Decepticon Shuttle > Skywarp grins back at Megatron. "Stupid Autobots," he chuckles. "They didn't get nothin'/" Decepticon Shuttle > Megatron chuckles at the black Seeker's words, "No, Skywarp. And we can thank the humans for that." He moves to the front of the shuttle, "I must admit, that did not go as I expected. However, I'd say the results were far greater." He takes control of Decepticon Shuttle , handling the controls expertly. Decepticon Shuttle rises into the air, and flies off. Blaster sighs again in frustration, his shins blaring Juno Reactor now that the Decepticons have gone. Motormaster gives Blaster a single pat on the shoulder. "He has just as much to lose as us... maybe more." Valour drawls, "Why is he such a jerk? It's cutting his own nose to spite his face!" Blaster nods to 'Motormaster' and 'Valour'. Valour drawls, "We flew all the way out here for nothing!" Blaster jives, "Well, that could have gone better, but I don't think it was for nothing. We've pretty much comfirmed the Decepticons are behind all this, and know that Megatron wants something from us. Now all we need to figure out is what." He turns to Valphoon. "Take us back to Autobot City so I can report all this to Prime." Valour nods crisply. "Right, Blaster!" Ze leaps into the air, and expands into a large, impressive fighter jet. Major Bludd says, "Six, we're going to fix the problem for /all/ the troops. Humans and Vectors alike. Don't tell me you're getting Angela-like ideas into your head." Over Kill says, " We'll see. Gotta look out for us 'ships' Don't I?"" Major Bludd sighs. "Don't let the Joe's words bother you. He's only a Joe, after all." Blaster leaps up and transforms, landing in Valphoon's cockpit once again. Over Kill says, "Oh dear. Six. Now isn't the time to be an arrogant.. well Flyboy. Obey the Major. If you can't do that. Obey me. Got it?" Valour seals its cockpit, and takes off into the air once again. Major Bludd smiles at Evac. "Feel like we oughta be doin' this with beers in our hands," he quips. He grasps the other man's hand and shakes it. "Maybe next time." Kinetic doesn't show the relief that she feels. Though really, relief or not around here is a whole lot better than it had been around that Megatron critter. Humans were a little easier to deal with, they were more her size and tended to make for softer targets. Evac nods, returning the shake solidly. "Maybe we can hoist a few before going back to killing one another." Valour streaks overhead from Kata Tjuta, breaking the sound barrier as it jets rapidly out of sight. Vector offers. "I will keep my sister. Unless you want to keep an eye on her?" the human-vector girl looks back and forth a bit. She's oddly quiet, staring at the sky. "They're breaking up too it seems." Major Bludd chuckles. "I'll look forward t'that." Valour flies Blaster back to Autobot city Ze streaks over the landing pad, and transforms, landing solidly and opening hir chest to free Blaster. Landing Pad - Autobot City The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Contents: * Blaster * Valour * Gravitic Accelerator Blaster hops out, and transforms into robot mode once again. He jives, "Thanks for the ride, Typhoon. Get fueled up, and I'll report in to Prime." The ebony fighterjet folds up into the dashing form of Valour. Blaster heads for the entrance to the City Valour salutes. "Right, Blaster! Got it!" Blaster goes up to the comm tower, and ejects Snoop so she can run around and play. Major Bludd says, "Six, you're going to have to let Four check in with Medical a few times a day. She's human and needs to eat and things." Over Kill says, "Do..you want me to watch her personally? I know what humans require. I also know how to keep the others from playing too rough with her." The tiny cassette flips up in the air, transforming into a small Dinobot. Snoop grins and looks around. Blaster gets out an ener-goodie, and tosses it in the air towards Snoop's snout. Major Bludd says, "I'm inclined to keep her in Medical for the bulk of the time she's a human. But I'll leave her in your care, Over Kill. I'll send someone over from Medical to check on her, instead of the other way round. I expect she'll be more comfortable with the Vectors than with other humans. You know what I mean." Over Kill says, "Yes. Hurt her, Vectors. And you answer to me." Snoop hops up, catching the goodie, and swallows in in one big gulp. She runs around, scoping out the perimeter of the room. Blaster watches in amusement as he goes over tapes of tonight's exhange. Snoop runs over to Blaster and tips her head up at him Blaster looks down, and pulls another ener-goodie out of his chest, holding it up for Snoop to jump for it. Blaster flicks on a recorder in the Comm Tower. He jives, "Blaster here. Just got back from a pow-wow with none other than ol' Mighty Megatron. He called a bunch of us to discuss working together to end this mindswap madness. He proposed a plan to share information and to round up all the mind-whammied folk and shack 'em up together in a remote area of Australia. I was all about getting whatever info the Decepticons had on the brain exchange shenanigans, but the Joe and Cobra reps objected to the holding pen idea before I had a chance to get the scientific data, and Megatron wound up leaving without sharing it. "It seemed like a wash, but we did learn three things: First, Megatron more or less confirmed that it was the Decepticons behind this whole mess. Secondly, he said cosmic radiation was behind the switch-over, and that Decepticon science was close to a cure. And thirdly, Megatron obviously wanted something from us, or he wouldn't have called us together. He didn't get it, unless his plan was just to hold up the data he has and say, 'Neener neener neener!' I suggest our techs get to work on the new avenue of research while our spies try to get a hold of what the Cons have done and learned already. "Also, Megatron seems game for a prisoner trade, once we get a handle on how to swap our bodies back with theirs. He wanted to keep them all together in a camp until then, but the humans put a kibosh on that idea. Megs said he had a list of seven confirmed swap victims, as well as First Aid in Onslaught's body, although Slaggy said the Cons have lost track of him. He also said that Roadbuster is in Blot's body - poor bastard. "It might be a good idea for us to come up with our own list. So far, from what I've seen, we have Tonka and Omega Supreme, Perceptor and Ultra Magnus, Stormwindand Circuit Breaker, Spike and Motormaster, Cuffs and Warpath, and Dust Devil and Daniel. Also, Jetfire and Typhoon have swapped with Decepticons I've yet to identify. If anyone else knows of any other swaps, Transformer or otherwise, please report in. Thanks." Snoop just keeps her head tilted and blinks her optics at Blaster. "Blaster, out." He switches off the recorder, and drops the treat towards Snoop. Snoop snaps up the second goodie and goes running around the room again. Blaster watches with amusement as Snoop runs around. Snoop screeches to a halt, runs up to Blaster again, and tips her head to watch him Blaster comes at Snoop with an 'I'm gonna getcha!' grip Snoop eeps! and takes off to run around again Shaking his head, Blaster smiles at his tapebot. Behind his optics, however, lurks concern for the Autobots' future as he ponders his encounter with Megatron.